Problem: Simplify the expression. $4r(-3r+7)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${4r}$ $ = ({4r} \times -3r) + ({4r} \times 7)$ $ = (-12r^{2}) + (28r)$ $ = -12r^{2} + 28r$